Diaries of the Dead Chapter One
by Falcon's Last Will
Summary: The story of a young girl being born to darkness and living in hell on earth.


Diaries of the Dead

Chapter one

Death can be described in many ways, a person, an end, or a beginning. In my case it's a beginning.A new start of an unknown life thatthe vampire live. It happened only a few years ago in England. As far as I know I'm one the many victims that the second generation had turned. My name is Falcon and I'm here to tell you the never ending story of my life, starting with my turning.

It was a cold night. The last thing my parents had said to me was, "Falcon hide in your closet and don't come out until we come to get you." I had done as they said and raced into my closet shutting the double doors behind me. It was dark but comforting. In those days I still half believed there were monsters in my closet, but that was the day that set me straight. I learned an important lesson; there were monsters on the street.

I heard my parents race to my younger sister's room, then I heard her crying three-year-old voice which warmed my heart. I had no clue what was going on yet I felt relived to hear her tiny but loud voice, so you can imagine what I felt when it stopped.

I heard my mother and my father racing down the hallway but they... stopped. There was a sharp screech from my mother, a terrified yell that had escaped my father's lips, then the silence of my younger sister. I assumed that to be the fall of my parents. At this point I didn't cry, I was too afraid.

I pushed myself farther into my closet shaking ever so lightly when I heard foot steps. They paced around my bed and stopped as the owner of the footsteps checked underneath. I had hoped that they wouldn't return as I heard the footsteps leave but the murderer had heard my thoughts.

They spun eighty degrees and I, a terrified fourteen-year-old, attempted to hide myself in the wreckage of my closet. I red eye peered through the crack where the two doors of my closet met. It glowed like fire and scanned the closet until is stopped upon my face. "'Ello," A male voice said slowly.

My stomach sank and my heart began to beat in my throat. A bead of sweat dripped down my forehead and this uneasy sensation got worse as the red eyes disappeared from view. I should have felt good that they were gone but I had a strange feeling that they would come back.

I hid there for two hours when, I know now, I should have run. I heard the man's footsteps re-enter my room and he asked in a mocking voice, "You still hear Honey?" He walked toward the closet; there was a pause of silence in which I felt nothing. My closet were then demolished, the doors ripped off their hinges leaving me exposed to this beast of a man that slaughtered my family.

However, this was no man, he was a vampire. He had short brown hair that was greying in some areas, blood red, blood shot eyes, and looked like a forty-year-old guy. He approached closer and I felt terrified. He reached out for my neckbut Ibolted underneath his legs and into the hall.

What I thensawI will never forget. Pale, motionless, and lying in a pool of their own blood, my parents were dead. This vampire didn't want all that blood, this sick immortal only wanted people to sufferfor his amusement. I strange force built up inside of me, and an anger I could not ignore.

"Don't run little girl and this will all be over soon," he called appearing behind me. I didn't turn to him, nor was a terrified anymore. He approached slowly extending his arm. I whipped around and shouted "NO!" raising my hand to hit his away. A glass vase lifted from the hallway table and smashed into his face.

"I have a newplan for you," he told me angrily. "You are going to live long enough for me to make yourlife on this eartha living hell!"

He grabbed me by my neck, digging his nails in. I winced in pain many times but he ignored it trying to make the trip away from everything I knew a living nightmare. He brought me to a cemetery on the other side of England and chained me to a wall along with the corpses of others.

Over the next weak he beat me to the verge of death. I almost gave up on living, but when I saw his face lifeless and dead a pulled through the first weak. After that he eased up only torturing me. Doing so now onlywhen he was pissed or bored. I became a pin cushion of the un-dead.

I month slowly had passed, but it had felt like every day was a year. I had lived off the little that he gave me to eat and drink. It was the night that he brought home some friends that I truly became a vampire.

The doors to the tomb I was in thundered open as corpses of all shapes and sizes entered with the vampire. He called them ghouls. After he talked about his plan to reak a little chaos she dismantled me. Beating me with stones and fists, but when i finally refused to die he tortured me with words. Words of how myparents beged for mersy ashe killed them painfuly.At this point one more drop of blood leaving my body would mean death.

The doors againshreached open and I looked up slightly. A group of men poured through the door and began to kill the ghouls. Then men hit the same army of ghouls resembling rock on water. It wasn't long before the vampire was killed and the tomb became covered in corpses. I was found and of course was too injured to be cured. They all wondered how a simple fourteen-year-old girl could live through such torture.

I'm not sure what happened next because I blacked out but when I awoke I was a new born vampire marvelling at the darkness of a coffin. I exitedthe coffinand walked around the large building I was now contained in. I later found out I was now part of the Hellsing organization... like it or not. Sadly after the first while I hated it and longed for an escape from a living hell. In the end I accepted what I was... for the most part.((Smirk))


End file.
